1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact/non-contact integrated circuit (IC) card and a contact/non-contact IC card reader-writer. As used hereinafter, the phrase "contact/non-contact IC card" means an IC card that can be operated with both a contact IC card reader-writer and non-contact card reader-writer, and the phrase "contact/non-contact IC card reader-writer" means an IC card reader-writer that can be operated with both a contact IC card and a non-contact IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a contact IC card interfaces with a IC card reader-writer via a contact on each, and the reader writer is operated so as to read and write the data of the contact IC card.
FIG. 2 is a structural view of a conventional contact IC card, and FIG. 3 is a structural view of a conventional contact IC card reader-writer.
In FIGS. 2 and 3, reference numeral 10 designates a contact IC card, provided with a contact 15 for communicating with a contact IC card reader-writer 17, a data memory 12 (for which an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable read only memory) is generally used) to be accessed from the contact IC card reader-writer 17, a CPU for performing the data communication process with the contact IC card reader-writer 17, the management of access to the data memory 12, and the like, a program memory (for which a mask ROM (read only memory) is generally used) that stores programs performed by the CPU 11, and a work memory 14 (for which a RAM (random access memory) is generally used), including a transmission-reception buffer or the like which is necessary for the CPU 11 to perform various processes. The CPU 11, the data memory 12, the program memory 13 and the work memory 14 are connected to one another through a data bus 16.
The contact IC card reader-writer 17 is provided with a contact 21 for communicating with the contact IC card 10, an operation panel 19 for inputting operation instructions, a display unit 20 for displaying operation input guidance, operation results and the like, and a main controller 18 for controlling the operation panel 19, the display unit 20 and the contact 21. The main controller 18, the operation panel 19, the display unit 20 and the contact 21 are connected to one another through a data bus 22.
However, with the conventional contact IC card and the conventional contact IC card reader-writer, the contact 15 of the contact IC card 10 is exposed. Therefore, a chip can be damaged by static electricity through the contact 15 and imperfect contact may occur by abrasion, dust, condensation and the like at the contact 15 or the contact 21.
To overcome this problem, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a non-contact system has been provided with which there is no possibility that the chip may be damaged by static electricity and imperfect contact.
FIG. 4 is a structural view of a conventional non-contact IC card, and FIG. 5 is a structural view of a conventional non-contact IC card reader-writer.
In FIGS. 4 and 5, reference numeral 30 designates an electromagnetic coupling type or electromagnetic induction type non-contact IC card provided with a transceiver (transmitter/receiver) 35 for communicating with a non-contact IC card reader-writer 40, a modem (modulator/demodulator) 36 for modulating the data transmitted to the non-contact IC card reader-writer 40 and demodulating the data received from the non-contact IC card reader-writer 40, a rectifier 37 for taking the supply voltage out from the non-contact IC card reader-writer 40 and producing a predetermined power voltage V, a data bus 38, a data memory 32 to be accessed from the non-contact IC card reader-writer 40, a CPU 31 for performing the communication process with the non-contact IC card reader-writer 40, the management of access to the data memory 32, and the like, a program memory 33 that stores programs performed by the CPU 31, and a work memory 34, including a transmission-reception buffer or the like, which is necessary for the CPU 31 to perform various processes.
The non-contact IC card reader-writer 40 is provided with a wireless part 41, an operation panel 43 for inputting operation instructions, a display unit 44 for displaying operation input guidance, operation results and the like, and a main controller 42 for controlling the wireless part 41, the operation panel 43 and the display unit 44. The wireless part 41, the main controller 42, the operation panel 43 and the display unit 44 are connected to one another through a data bus 45. The wireless part 41 has a modem 41a for modulating the data transmitted to the non-contact IC card 30 or non-contact IC card reader- writer to use the new system.
Now when the current system using the contact IC card 10 (see FIG. 2) is replaced by a new system using the non-contact IC card 30, it is impossible for users who do not have the non-contact IC card 30 to use the new system.